yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Legacy of Banker Bills/A grandfather's gift to his granddaughter
Here is how the Legacy of Banker Bills begin in Equinelantis: The Return. Later shortly after Connie wakes up, Ahsoka comes to her. Ahsoka Tano: Morning, Connie. Connie: Morning, Ahsoka. Hi, Daddy. Green Bills: Hi, Sweetie. Listen, There's something that we have to tell you. Connie: What is it, Daddy? Green Bills: Connie, Sweetie. It's time I tell you something that I should've told you long ago. Connie: Yes? Green Bills: Have I ever told you about your grandfather? Connie: No. Green Bills: Well, It's time I tell you the tale of it. But I'm having some assitance doing so. As King Solar Flare then came into the room, Connie was surprised to see him. King Solar Flare: I will be the one to assist you, Green Bills. Connie: Wait. Are you the King of Equinelantis? Green Bills: Yes, Connie. He is, This is King Solar Flare. King Solar Flare: Anyway, The reason I am here is because I knew your grandfather a long time ago. Connie: You did? King Solar Flare: Yes. You see, It was years ago when your grandfather was a member of Equinelantis' Jedi Order. Ahsoka Tano: And he is one of the most famous of them all. Connie: No way! Green Bills: Yes way. King Solar Flare: It's true. The time has come for you to see it for yourself. Connie: Oh yes, Sir. I want to see it. King Solar Flare: Very well then, Connie. (kneels) In order to see it, We must do a meditation. As Ahsoka kneels and starts meditating, Connie joins in. As the 3 meditate, They are then transported to a couple of years ago. Then, They are transported years ago back in the Old Republic. Connie: OMG, Where are we!? King Solar Flare: We're in Old Republic, Back before Equinelantis sunk. Connie: Wow. But, Where is my grandfather? King Solar Flare: Come. Solar Flare then leads them to the temple where we see a few Jedi Royal Temple Guards, And the one in front is taller than the rest. Connie: Is that one guard... My Grandfather? King Solar Flare: He is. Banker Bills was once a banker for Equinelantis, But he later signed up for the Royal Guard. And his training brought him to a high rank to where he became the first Jedi Royal Temple Guard. Which is like a Jedi Temple Guard, But whom of which also guards royalty. Then when Banker Bills turns, A Lightsaber clipped on his belt that looks similar to Connie's own. Connie: Hey, That looks like my Lightsaber! Ahsoka Tano: That's because it is your Lightsaber. Connie: (unclips her Lightsaber) This was my grandfather's Lightsaber? King Solar Flare: Yes, Your Grandfather built that very Lightsaber when he became a Jedi. Connie: Why didn't my daddy tell me about any of this? King Solar Flare: You'll understand, Young one. Come with me, Both of you. Solar Flare then leads them a few years later, Where a big battle is taking place. Connie: What's happening? Ahsoka Tano: We're in a point in time where Equinelantis was in a battle with the Sith Order, And take a look at who is leading the battle. As Ahsoka pointed at Banker Bills, He was fighting a great battle. Banker Bills: (killing many Sith Assassins with his Lightsaber even scoring a few with his firearms) Connie: Wow! King Solar Flare: Wow is right, Young Connie. As Banker Bills fought many Sith Assassins, Connie was so amazed but curious. Connie: So, What's happening now, Ahsoka? Ahsoka Tano: Well, The Sith Assassins were easy to fight. But then... Then, A Dragon wearing Sith Robes and brown cape walk fourth as he ignites a Curved-hilt Lightsaber. Connie: Who is that? King Solar Flare: That is Darth Carnous. Connie: Darth Carnous? King Solar Flare: He was a powerful Dragon Sith Lord, Who had a thought to oppose me and my father. And there's been many stories that he brings misery to other beings when he's in charge. Connie: Oh my! Darth Carnous: You've fought well, Master Bills. But, I won't let you get in the way of me becoming king! Banker Bills: You shall never become King of this place, Carnous. Not If I have anything to say about it! With that said, Carnous then charges Banker and they clash their Lightsabers Banker Bills: The Power of the Dark Side cannot help you, Darth Carnous. Darth Carnous: We shall see, Jedi fool! As they continue to clash their Lightsabers, Banker fought a great battle against him. Connie: Yeah! Way to go, Grandpa! (realized) Wait. They can't see, hear or touch us, Can they? King Solar Flare: No, They cannot. Ahsoka Tano: We're merely like angels here, Since we're using the Force to watch this event in the timeline. Connie: Oh, Okay then. As the duel goes on, Banker slashed Carnous on his left arm and left side. Darth Carnous: GAH!!! (growls) Banker Bills: Go back to Kingdom Come from where you crawl from, Foul Beast! So, They continue clashing sabers. But then, Carnous elbow hits Banker. And in the stun moment, He stabs his saber right in Banker's abdomen! Connie: (gasps) Banker Bills: (as his saber falls from his grip and the blades extingush. And then, he falls to the ground clenching his abdomon) Connie: (with tears in her eyes) Grandpa, No! Darth Carnous: You fought well, But it was not good enough. (moves to strike him down but then blaster bolts graze his shoulders) Argh! Just in time, The other guards are racing in firing their blasters at Carnous. Darth Carnous: Fall Back! Everyone, Fall Back! (to Banker) This isn't over you know, I will return one day! Soon, All the remaining Sith Assassins and Carnous take their leave as they took off on their ship. While the guards then race to Banker's side and start tending to him. Connie: He sacrificed himself to protect Equinelantis. Ahsoka Tano: Yes, Unfortunately for him, There was no recovery for him. King Solar Flare: We'll show you. They then come to the medical bay, Where the heals tried their best they could for Banker Bills. King Solar Flare: (past) How is he, Doctor? Doctor: We're doing the best we can, Your Highness. But his injuries are too severe, There's nothing more we can do for him. King Solar Flare: (past) I understand. Thank you, Doctor. Doctor: (nods as he leaves) Then, Solar Flare walks into the room as Emperor Lunarlight and Empress Moonbeam are looking over Banker Bills. Emperor Lunarlight: (past) You fought very well, Master Bills. My kingdom owes you their lives. Banker Bills: Thank you, Emperor Lunarlight. Is my son here? King Solar Flare: (past) Yes he is. Banker Bills: Please send him in, I wish to speak to him. King Solar Flare: (past) As you wish. As Solar Flare's past self leaves the room, Solar Flare, Ahsoka, and Connie are watching from inside the room as well. As Connie has tears streaming down her cheeks, While Ahsoka puts a comforting hand on her mane. Connie: (sniffs) I don't know what to say about this... It's just... (sniffs) So heartbreaking. Just then, King Solar Flare brings in a much younger Green Bills. Green Bills: (past) You wanted to see me, Father? Banker Bills: Green, My son. My time has come. I just wanted to see you one last time before I become One with the Force. And I have one request for you. Green Bills: (past) Anything, Father. What is it you request me? Banker Bills: If you ever have any children, And they come of the right age, (hands his Lightsaber to Green Bills) Give my Lightsaber to them. I want our family name to carry on in the Jedi Order. Green Bills: (past) Yes, Father. (sheds a tear) I will carry on our legacy for you, A son's word to it's own father. Banker Bills: Good. I love you dearly, Son. And I hope you and your girlfriend, Novel will have a good life. I love you very much. As Bankers then shuts his eye and lets out his last breath, As he disappeared and became one with the Force. Green Bills: (past) And I you, Father. When her father's past self grieved his father's death, Connie, Ahsoka and Solar Flare returned to reality. Just as Green Bills watched them awaken, He noticed his daughter crying. Green Bills: Connie, Sweetie. What's the matter? Connie: (crying) He's gone. Green Bills: You saw your grandfather's past. Didn't you? (comforting her daughter) I'm so sorry, Connie. Novel: Green, Dear. What is all the ruckus? Green Bills: Ahsoka and King Solar Flare showed Connie the past of my father. Novel: Oh, Connie. You poor darling, Mommy's here. (kissed her daughter's cheek) We're here. King Solar Flare: Come, Ahsoka. It's time we leave them be for now. Ahsoka Tano: I'm with you, Sire. After the 2 step out, Novel and Green Bills continue to comfort their daughter as she continues weeping over the matter. As Connie begins to walk at the Everfree pond, She keeps thinking about her grandfather. Connie: (sighs) Banker Bills: There now, Connie. What's wrong? Connie: I just witnessed what happened to my grandfather. And now he's gone. Banker Bills: Well, I'm right here. Aren't I, My granddaughter? When Connie turned around, She notice her grandfather standing right in front of her. Connie: Grandpa Banker, Is that really you?! Banker Bills: Yes, It is me. But, I'm in spirit form. Like what happened with Obi Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, And Anakin and Luke Skywalker. Connie: Okay, I get it now. Banker Bills: (taking note of Connie's Padawan Braid) I see you're a Padawan Learner. Connie: Yep, I'm still new to this Jedi stuff. Banker Bills: Don't overlook yourself, Connie. I too was once a Jedi Padawan. It may seem like you won't become a Jedi, But you will all in good time. Connie: You really believe that? Banker Bills: I know it. I've seen it with many Jedi in the Jedi Order in my day. But there are rarely any Giraffe Jedi. And You and I are the only giraffes that are in the Jedi Order. Connie: Really? Are you sure there isn't any mistake? Banker Bills: No, I've researched all history of the Jedi and there is no other Giraffe Jedi, I was the first. Connie: But, Grandpa Banker. If you're in spirit form, How come you don't speak to him after your sacrifice? Banker Bills: It's hard to explain, But I will say this: There's only certain times we spirits think it's necessary for us to visit our family or close companions. Like this moment for example. Connie: You mean you came to see me for a reason? Banker Bills: Yes, And I want to give you this. (takes out a necklace a star-shaped Ruby on it) Connie: Wow! It's so beautiful. Banker Bills: It sleeps, This ruby is enchanted. When the most desperate time is to fall upon you, This gem has a power that will help you in that time. (puts it over Connie's neck) Also, There is one other thing I'm curious about. That Ahsoka Tano, How close is she to you? Connie: Very close. Banker Bills: How do you see it? Connie: Well, She's like... An older sister I never had. She's always there when I need her and she gives me a lot of support, And she even taught me some more about the Force and Lightsaber combat. Do you think I'll be a great Jedi like you someday, Grandpa? Banker Bills: I bet you will, My dear. But you've got to follow your heart and believe in yourself, And you'll be able to find yourself capable of many things. Connie: Thank you, Grandpa Banker, For showing me your way. I'll say hi to my parents for you. Banker Bills: Good. Now, I must take my leave now. (starts walking away, then briefly stops and looks back) Remember, Follow your heart. (continues walking away as he slowly vanishes) With that said, Connie knew he'd believe in helping her friends in their time of need. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225